Hiding From Yourself Series Part 1
by SuperrachiE
Summary: Rachel finds out that her life was a lie, now she will fulfill her destiny as Kori..Richard and his friends find out being a teenager isn't easy...a lil BBRAE, RobStar in the future BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS!
1. A Perfect Night

Hiding From Yourself-Part 1

Chapter 1- A Perfect Night

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, and I do not own any song in this fic. But if I did, I would be the happiest girl ever!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I love you…more than you'll ever know, Star"

"And I love you…."

Then the couple found themselves melting into a sweet, yet intoxicating kiss, until the young red-head pulled away.

"…but your gonna have to let me go….this IS my last night as a 15 year old" she said with a sly smile creeping upon her face.

"Yeah, yeah, lil' Miss Rachel Fair turns the big 1 – 6 tomorrow, big deal!" the blonde boy said with as much sarcasm she had ever heard him use...oh yeah, she was wearing off on him.

She opened the door of his beaten pick-up truck, and met him half way to her front door.

"Thanks for an amazing night Michael"

"My pleasure, _Star_"

She giggled at his lil' pet name for her. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Sorry, _Starfire_, but the stars in your eyes, and the fire of your hair, just intoxicate me under that full moon" the boy, known as Michael, cooed while pointing towards the giant silver crater above them. She giggled again, only this time stopping to play punch him in th shoulder, and in all fun he gave her a slight pout, pretending to be hurt by her reaction. She then lightly kissed him on the cheek, "Goodnight Michael," she whispered staring dreamily into his chocolate brown eyes, "I love you."

"And I love you." He replied, getting lost into her emerald pools, she called eyes. They kissed one last time, and she finally retreated to her room.

After changing out of her 'date' clothes, which consisted of low rise jeans, and a lilac tank top, and replacing them with a pair of comfy lilac silk short-shorts, and a wifebeater, she settled into her bed, and slowly drifted off into sleep…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there is chapter one, I hope you liked it! Trust me, you'll see how this all ties in soon enough. This is only part one of many stories, that are all one big story. . . if that makes sense… lol…

Oh an I bet you thought that the guy at first was Robin huh? ……NOPE! HAH HAH HAH!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. The Dream

Hiding From Yourself-Part 1

Chapter 2-The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, and I do not own any song in this fic. But if I did, I would be the happiest girl ever!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness.

That was all that surrounded Rachel, and she didn't like it one bit, not one bit at all. As her eyes adjusted to her surroundings, she tried to speak, but it seemed that any bit of sound was stolen form her throat. It was then , she heard the sound of and unknown male voice echoing around her.

"Kori, I would **_never_** hurt you…"

Kori? Who was this Kori girl? Rachel almost wanted to cry though, for she could feel his hurt through his voice. Just as a tear of frustration slid down her cheek, another voice filled this space she was in, only this time it was a girls.

"Stop running away from your past, and stop hiding from your future. Your more than this!"

This only annoyed her more, for she had never heard this voice before, as well… but then, a very familiar voice, ran out along the air.

"How could you hide this? I can **_NEVER_** forgive you… I will never forgive you…"

It was Michael's. He sounded so hurt, so…. betrayed. By now, Rachel's face was stained, not only with tears, but with frustration, hurt, loss, and most of all confusion. The only that was to be heard were her muffled cries, until, out of no where an object dropped before her. It was just a plain mask, with black lining and a white cover filling the empty space between where eyes were supposed to be hidden. After a stifled gasp, she the last voice ring out. It was the same as the first one she heard, and all it said was:

"I only hide my identity, because you hide yours"

Rachel found herself gasping for air, sitting straight up in her bed, a mixture of sweat and tears swimming across her face.

"M-M-My room? I'm in my room…phew.." she said relieved as she searched her room with unstable eyes – everything was in place. The last object her focus landed on was her clock.

**5:37 a.m.**

'Might as well get up now. 23 minutes of sleep is kind of useless' she thought. After this, she gathered her outfit for her big day. No, not just her last day of her sophomore year…

It was her sixteenth birthday…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there is chapter 2! Did ya like it? I hope so! Lol.. I know you people are asking a bunch of questions but your gonna have to wait…TRUST ME ALL OF YOUR QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED IN TIME!


	3. Haunting Questions and Friends Galore

Hiding From Yourself Series- Part 1

Chapter 3- Haunting Questions, and Friends Galore!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, and I do not own any song in this fic. But if I did, I would be the happiest girl ever!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Small trinkets of the warm water ran down her face. She was relaxing more and more by each coming second, but one thing kept haunting her…the dream. Millions of questions aroused up at this subject : _Who were the voices coming from? Who was this Kori? What was wrong with Michael? Was he speaking towards her? If so, what had she done wrong? But most of all, what did the mask represent, and Why did it scare her?_

She sighed out of frustration and turned the water off. Whatever the answers were to these questions were, they would have to wait for another day. After drying off and clothing herself, and of course beautifying herself in the mirror after a countless amount of minutes, she decided she looked as good as it was gonna get, and plastered one of her famous heart-warming smiles on. She then left to grab her stuff before Michael came to pick her up.

"Morning Mom, Dad!" she happily rejoiced as she places kisses on the cheeks of her parents.

"Morning Birthday Girl," he father replied, " Are you-"

HONK-HONK!

"Oops, sorry Daddy! That's Michael, Gotta get to school!" She grabbed her strawberry pop-tarts off of the counter and rushed outside.

She found her blonde boyfriend leaning against his truck with a single white rose in his hand, and a giant grin plastered across his face. "There's my birthday girl, and does she look beautiful!"

"Aww, my Romeo! You remembered!" she said toward the sight of her favorite floral arrangement, with a tad bit of pink rising to her cheeks, after his comment.

After a light a light kiss, they were off to their last day at Bevier High School as sophomores, at least that's what they thought….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reached the school, Rachel met up with her two best girl friends, Britni and Angel. Their boyfriends, Kyle and Andrew accompanied them. Andrew, Rachel's bestest guy friend aside from Michael, picked her up into a bone crushing hug. He was a fairly tall guy, with dark blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Mmm, 16…God, My little girl is growing up so fast! Happy Birthday Drama!"

"Aww, Thanks Frenchy!"

They laughed at each others nicknames….Rachel called Andrew 'Frenchy' in place of his last name, French, and Andrew (along with most of her closest friends) called her 'Drama" because was known to be a bit of a drama queen sometimes.

"Yeah, ditto Rach…now, um, can we get inside and get this whole "school movie day" thingy over with so we can PART-ugh" Kyle said until he was elbowed in the gut by his girlfriend Britni, who swore at him silently, but then replaced it with an innocent grin. Kyle and Britni were known to be the 'perfect couple' around here because they were both, well, short. (nothing against short people at all) Plus, their attitude was perfect for each other! Kyle having brown hair and brown eyes fit perfect with Britni's brown hair and brown eyes. It was kind of scaring how much they completed each other.

"Right, um, Kyle's right, I think I'm supposed to have lunch with my parents afterwards anyway. Lets go guys!" Rachel said as she started to walk towards the front doors, unaware of her friends behind her glaring angrily at Kyle, who innocently raised his hands in defense with a small "What?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3….YAY ME! This one was kinda longer I noticed, which makes me happy! Lol Keep the reviews coming!


	4. Surprises with No Drama

Hiding From Yourself Series – Part 1

Chapter 4 – The Surprise with No Drama

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, and I do not own any song in this fic. But if I did, I would be the happiest girl ever!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the group of teenagers retreated form the bus that had just brought them back from the Movie Cinema, they were all laughing and having a great time, without any care in the world.

"YES! We are OFFICIALLY done with our sophomore year! GOOD BYE BEVIER HIGH…well at least for the summer!" Britni cheered loud enough for everyone in distance of the school could hear.

"Yeah, no kidding Brit! Now…let's leave this joint!" their friend Angel said, forgetting about their plans for the rest of the day, but reminded when Michael butted in and said, "Yeah, AFTER we stop by the gym real fast!" with a little wink tied in there.

"Yeah, Right….The gym! I almost forgot.."

Once the friends reached the gym, they found it was pitch black until the lights flashed on, and a bunch of people were found surrounded by balloons, and colorfully wrapped boxes and bags.

"SURPRISE!"

Rachel was speechless, but after a few minutes she finally gave in and let a light "Oh my Gosh, You guys!" hinting towards her closest friends next to her.

"Happy Birthday Star" was all she heard leave Michael's mouth before he kissed her lightly on her forehead, and the music began to blare throughout. After recovering from her shock, Rachel found herself out mingling, and dancing along with her friends until….

"DRAMA!"

Everyone turned around to face the holder on the loud shriek. There stood a guy about her age, who had rich black hair and pale skin, whom was holding on to a skateboard in his right hand, and his left hand out waiting for something he usually got form the red headed birthday girl when he saw her.

"CHRIS!" Rachel shrieked running towards her friend whom was covered in black. Chris was one of her bestest friends, no matter what people thought, considering she was beautiful, and he was just some skater kid. (nothing against skaters, but here in Bevier people are dumb and get made at them for them..stupid I know) She gave him a bone crushing hug, for they hadn't seen each other in a while, due to the fact that he had been touring around the states in skateboard competition, because he was, along with some of his friends, were being sponsored by Dr Pepper.

"Geez, Drama you look hot!" he said examining his friend. She giggled and blushed slightly, but replied with an, "Exaggerate Much?" After that the party raged on, and Rachel just laughed and enjoyed her life with her friends, unaware it was all about to change…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there's my fourth chapter, and I am NOW going to go write my last couple of chapters for PART 1 of the 'Hiding From Yourself Series'. Please Review…and trust me I know where I am taking this story…which is kind of weird for me… heh heh! Please, keep reveiwing!


	5. The Truth is Revealed

Hiding From Yourself Series – Part 1

Chapter 5 – The Truth is Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, and I do not own any song in this fic. But if I did, I would be the happiest girl ever!

OH YEAH! This Chapter is being dedicated to Cornflowercutie for being my first, (and only so far) reviewer!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was going great in Rachel's eyes. She had been spending the last half-hour dancing, and just having pure fun with her friends. Just as her favorite song, 'Breathing' By Yellowcard was finished, another song began to play, only this one was being sang by her comrades.

_**Happy Birthday To You**_

_**Happy Birthday To You**_

_**Happy Birthday Dear Rachel**_

_**Happy Birthday To You!**_

During this time, Rachel's parents brought out a giant cake that illuminated the area around it. She gasped at the sight of the giant pastry before her. IT was covered in tinted green icing, and had the words 'Happy Sweet 16, Rachie Dawn' printed in curly letter of a lilac frosting upon that.

"Alright now, make a wish!" her beau said from behind her. She closed her eyes, and thought of what she should wish for until an extremely bright light peered threw the crevices of her eyelids.

"What the…?" she began to say until she saw the person hwo had just opened the gym doors, allowing the sun's ray blind everyone in sight. When 'they' came into view, many of her girlfriend's awed at the man before her. HE was much taller than her, about 6'3" she thought, and was extremely built she noticed. Not like sickening built, but with enough muscles showing to prove he worked out on a daily basis. He had an incredible tan, which went lovely with his dark brown hair, and shiny green eyes, which she noticed, looked a lot like hers.

"I am looking for a girl known as Rachel Fair." Was all the stranger said after the long silence of fangirls fainting.

"Um, that would be me! Birthday girl!"

"Koriand'r, it is time for you to return home."

Every one looked extremely confused, but not as confused as Rachel herself.

"Koriand'r? Um, sorry my name is Rachel, like you said before, and I AM home!"

"You mean you never told her?" He directed his gaze towards her parents, who looked like they had just seen a ghost, but they knew. They knew what was happening, and they knew that they were about to lose their only child.

"Mom? Dad? What is this guy talking about?"

"We thought that maybe you would forget Ryan. We hoped that she would stay with us…"

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" Rachel shrieked gathering everyone's attention. Her eyes darted from her parents to this 'Ryan' character, as she slowly lost her patience until her mom finally spoke up, "We're sorry, but we're not your real parents, and your name is not Rachel…"

"W-W-What?" was all that a dumbfounded birthday girl could let out, until she started to lightly laugh and continued.," Your joking right? I mean this is just some joke you decided to play on me for turning 16…ha ha, I get it! You can stop trying to scare me now!"

"I'm sorry Kori, but Sheila is correct. They are not your real parents, and your real name is not Rachel. You are Koriand'r Sophia Wildante (will-don-tay), Princess of Tamaran."

Everyone gasped. Princess?

"If this is all true then why was I raised here, with this life?" Amazingly, she taking this in a very calm state now, almost like she knew it was coming. Rachel felt deep down that what he was saying was true, and something inside told her that this was her destiny…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there ya go! Chapter 5 all up and done. And the story is now just starting to unfold….there will be one more chapter left until I enter the other character (Robin's Character) into this story.

Reviews:

Cornflowercutie- thanks for the review. You are the only one who has reviewed so far, which really makes me sad, but also makes me happy that at least someone has read it! Oh, and your pry thinking that Chris was Robin….nope! that's just a friend of Starfire's character, Rachel. This is really confusing I know but this is all you need to know. I'm taking starfire's character and giving her a new life and junk and then she finds the rest of the titans and everything goes form there. Trust me, once it's all done you'll get it, and hopefully you'll like it! Lol THANKIE FOR THE REVIEWIE!


	6. Leaving For Myself

Hiding From Yourself – Part 1

Chapter 6 – Leaving For Myself

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, and I do not own any song in this fic. But if I did, I would be the happiest girl ever!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was shocked to hear her say that. Did this mean that she _wanted _to believe that she was this Princess? But, Ryan just answered her question.

"When you were born, our home Tamaran, was being attacked by the Centari Moons' Army. Our father, King Myand'r, knew it would lead to way so he sent you here, for you be raised properly. That is, until, your 16th birthday, when you were to come back, and begin your training, in order for you to fulfill your destiny."

"And then what? Be some warrior Princess?"

"Not exactly…Your destiny shall be fulfilled here on Earth, among four amazing people, just like yourself… at least that's what the great tombs stated, but please you must come with me, before sunset."

"Sunset? But..but, that's only an hour away! I can't just leave my friends, my family..the people I love!"

"Go on, _Koriand'r. _No one here loves youback…"Michael said with sheer coldness dripping from his words. Some gasped, other just stood there, still stricken with the shock that this girl they grew up with was some alien princess.

"What? Michael…what are you saying?" was all she could bring herself to say as she tried to fight back the tears, but of course it was useless…her cheeks were already stained.

"What do you think! You lied to us…to me. I mean seriously, _Koriand'r_, How could you hide this? I can NEVER forgive you…I WILL never forgive you!"

Rachel/ Koriand'r just cried harder, as looked towards her 'parents'. Her 'mom' was crying, and her 'dad' looked to be on the verge of tears himself. Then her gaze followed over her 'friends'. Britni was crying into Kyle's shoulder, and Angel just looked away, most likely crying herself. But Andrew…Andrew just slowly walked up to her, tears weatening his face one by one. She had only seen him cry once, and she was the only one too. But now, it was just as heartbreaking, if not more…

"Drama…Rachel…Kori…Whatever you must do, I want you to know this: I love you, and I will never stop being your best friend. No matter where you are, no matter what you are doing, I will always be with you…" and with that said he hugged as tight as he could, kissed her forehead, and gave her one more lopsided smile her was famous for. Rachel turned to Michael one last time, seeing his eyes with hate, and sadness, before turning to her newfound brother.

"Ryan, I believe I am ready to fulfill my destiny…as Koriand'r Sohpia Wildante, Princess of Tamaran."

She heard a few people crying, and gasping as she followed the beefy man outdoors into a dark blue jeep.

"Well Kori, this is it. Tamaran, here we come!" and with that he flipped a yellow switch, and immediately the Jeep's tires became hover wheel-jets ( I made them up thank you!) and they were off into the sky.

"Yeah, this is it…Good Bye Bevier…Good Bye Michael…I love you" she whispered to herself looking down at the slowly fading away planet called Earth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there ya have it, Rachel, now Kori, is on her way to her home planet Tamaran. I am now done with her for this Part of my series. I am not for sure how many parts there will be so far I just know how far I am taking it… Next Chapter: We meet Richard and his 3 best friends, who all have secrets, in which the world should know…

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Just Hanging Out

Hiding From Yourself Series – Part 1

Chapter 7 – Just Hanging Out

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, and I do not own any song in this fic. But if I did, I would be the happiest girl ever!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RRRIIINNNGGG!

"Finally." Was all the boy said as he left his last class for the year. Richard Grayson, the tall, steel black haired adopted son of business tycoon Bruce Wayne, slowly made his way to his locker, only to be pulverized by some blonde chick.

"Oh, Richie-Poo! This is going to be so horrible! An entire summer away from you!" the blonde chick practically screamed grabbing the attention of everyone else in the hallway.

"Yeah, Kitten. Just horrible, well gotta go, BYE!" the teenage lad said trying to pry the girl off of him.

"It's okay Richie-Poo! I'll still think of you while I SPEND THE NEXT THREE MONTHS IN EUROPE! But, for now, I'm sorry, but … we're through!" Kitten shrieked pretending to feel sorry for the super-annoyed boy.

"Kitten, I'm not you boyfriend, never have been, NEVER WILL BE! I do NOT like you…at all. So, go to Europe and annoy someone else!" and with that he went back on his journey to his locker.

"Hey Rich! What is up my man?" a tall African American said. A green haired boy, and a pale girl with purple hair accompanied him.

"Hey Vic! Not much man!" he replied giving the muscle man a high five, "Raven, Gar – you guys up for some pizza?"

"Of course, Dude!" the green haired kid, Gar, said. Raven, apparently the pale girl, just nodded her head in approval.

20 Minutes Later at Super Girl Grill

"All Veggie!"

"All Meatie!"

"VEGGIE!"

"MEATIE!"

"GUYS!" Richard shouted at his two friends who had been arguing over their topping decision, " How about we get a cheese pizza for Raven, a veggie one for Gar, and me and Vic here can share a pepperoni. Deal?"

"Deal!" the rest shouted.

After a couple of minutes of ordering, the teens quickly discussed their weekend plans The tall Afro-American told them about the party their friend Bee, was having later that night, celebrating summer vacation. Gar and Raven both agreed to go, even though Raven would have much rather stay at home, but Gar annoyed her into saying yes. It was then Richard's turn to agree. He was the prince of Jump City after all.

"Can't."

"What?" Vic and Gar shouted.

"Bruce is away on a business trip for the weekend so, I have to '_patrol_'. " he said making sure they heard the emphasis on patrol.

"Oh…" the boys said a look of sadness on their faces. They all knew about Richard's secret life. He trusted them enough to let them know that he was in fact, the Dark Knights sidekick…Robin – The Boy Wonder. After telling them this information in Junior High, they all decided to come clean with their abilities…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's my start on Richard's part of the story (Robin). Super Girl's Grill will come up in the future, so yeah its kind of important…well, kind of. LoL Next Chapter I will explain the rest of the gangs abilities and why they have them, ya know? So…please review!


	8. Abilities Revealed

Hiding From Yourself Seiries – Part 1

Chapter 8 – Abilities Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, and I do not own any song in this fic. But if I did, I would be the happiest girl ever!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victor Stone, at the age of 9, was in a serious car accident. A drunk driver run a red light and smashed into the passenger side of the vehicle his father was driving. They were on their way home from his dad's work…it was bring your child to work day at S.T.A.R. L.A.B.S. Most of his body was incapable of repair. In order to keep his son alive, Dr. Stone, placed his very technology system inside his son. Vic became half human, half robot…a Cyborg. He learned to get used to it very fast, but in order for him to have a semi-normal life, his dad prepared him this ring that enables him to appear to be human, and that, aside from his closest comrades, is what people knew him to be. Human. Normal.

Garfield Logan, wasn't just your average green haired kid. In fact, it wasn't just his hair that was green, his was also! When he was little, he captured a deadly disease called Murraynious, when spending the summer with his parents in Africa. His parents, being scientists who study the difference between animals and humans, decided that the only way to complete his DNA structure, which was being broken down bit by bit, is to insert animal DNA into his own. A week or so after his surgery, Gar awoke and found that he was green…everywhere! They thought that that was the extent it, but were they wrong! After a week or so, he found that he could morph into any animal he chose. After being called a freak by many of his fellow classmates in Africa, his parents gave him these pills that would allow the melanin in his skin to go peach for some extent. This allowed him to have normal looking skin, as long as he took them on a regular basis. And that is what people saw him as…Normal. Well as normal as a kid with green hair.

Raven Roth, the creepy Goth girl, was more than that…much more than that indeed. He mother, a human woman, became part of a cult in high school, and wound up sometime after that being pregnant…with a demons child. But this wasn't just any demon, it was Scath, also known as Trigon the Terrible. He is the incarnation of evil, the source of all darkness…yeah, a bad dude. With this, Raven had become a very powerful little girl. She was raised by the monks of Azerath (who had took her mother in after Trigon had rapped her.) to train her powers, and then she went to Earth, for that is where her destiny was said to be fulfilled. Ever since then she has been living with her mother's sister, Karlina, who has been trying to help her niece in anyway possible. Other than her extremely pale skin, and short angled violet hair, people saw her as...Normal.

Back To The Teens

"But…I might stop by – ya know – just to make an appearance." Richard smirked. He joked about his popularity every once in a while, but he never actually meant any of it. To tell the truth, he really didn't care for being mondo-rich, and his friends knew that better than anyone.

After everyone finished their pizza, they all decided to head for their homes in order to either prepare or loathe for the night's arrival.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did ya think? I didn't do everything out of the comic, because that's not how I wanted them exactly. I wonder if anyone caught my 'incarnation' thing speech that Raven gave in THE END 1. There are only a few more chapters left of part 1. Part 2 will consist of the summer activities, but Kori and the others wont meet until part 3. PLEASE REVIEW! I HOPE YOU LIKE! Oh yeah and Murraynious is a disease I made up…. Lol…..i was thinking of what to name it and then I say CHAD MICHAEL MURRAY printed on one of my magazines and was like HEY MURRAY –ious becaue that's makes it sounds scientific. lol


	9. Different Party, Different Surprises

Hiding From Yourself Series – Part 1

Chapter 9 – Different Party, Different Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, and I do not own any song in this fic. But if I did, I would be the happiest girl ever!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All that could be heard was the rustling of leaves that were being drifted along each other by the ever-winding breeze. No one was sighted around the area, unless you looked real close. There, upon a tree branch, the boy wonder was found, with a look of sheer, indescribable – boredom.

"Alf, can I **_please_** come home, change, and go to the party now?" Robin begged into his communicator, "Please?"

"Alright Master Dick, but you'll have to stay on call in case anything happens." An extremely elderly man's voice was all he received back.

"Yeah, yeah…I got it, I got it! I'll be back at the manor in 10."

"Of course Master Dick."

A half an hour later, Richard Grayson found himself in front of a two-story house where music was blaring, and teenagers were found strung out everywhere in sight. He was now modeling instead of his Robin uniform, a pair of khaki shorts and a green shirt that said, "I May Not Be Irish… but the ladies still love me." But of course, he wouldn't Richard Grayson without his trademark sunglasses. Nobody, with the excuse of his best friends and family, saw him without them.

As he was searching for his friends, he ran into one of his fellow basketball teammates, Roy Harper.

"Hey Richard!"

"Hey Roy! You seen any part of my gang?"

"Yeah! They're all out on the dance floor!"

"Alright man – Thanks!" but then it dawned on him, "Wait… did you say ALL of them? Including Raven?"

"Yeah! Ya know, she's pretty awesome when she's wasted!"

_Wasted?_ "Crap… alright, thanks dude!"

"Anytime Bro!" that's when the red head saw a petite brunette walk in, "Hey Katie! What is up my girl?"

Richard then made his way through the crowd, and when he reached the "dance floor" which was the living room he guessed, he found himself in utter shock. There, in front of him, were his two best friends, Gar and Raven, dancing extremely close together. He also noticed the plastic cups in their hands, which shocked him even further. Their freshman year, the gang had made a pact to never, EVER, drink alcohol, on a count of their powers and right to protect. And speaking of powers, Raven's were breaking things through out the house everytime Gar whispered something in her ear, along with her cheeks becoming a full shade of red also.

"Hey man! Glad you could make it!"

"Oh, Hey Vic! Um, yeah, ya wanna tell me why they broke the pact?"

"Oh, yeah, that… Well Xavier spiked their drinks…along with the punch bowl – but don't worry about him, Bee already kicked him out. Plus, on the up side, at least their telling each other how they feel!"

"Yeah, but on the down side, they won't remember a thing in the morning."

"…and that's how Raven'll want it, too man!"

The two boys laughed at their recent comments and went off to enjoy the party. Little did they know, it was only a matter of time till their lives would change…but will it be for the good or bad?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay- dokay! That's it for this chapter, and there are only about 2 chapters left after this! Then ---PART 2! YAY! Next Chapter is Richard's dream….


	10. RACHIE'S NOTE!

Hey People!

Okay, This is just a note saying that I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT UPDATES!

The past couple of weeks have been SUPER hectic! I won second princess at the Bevier Homecoming (yay!) its like a big fair thingy……… ANYWAYS after that I had been messing with softball practices everyday, and just this past Monday, the 22nd I started my sophomore year here at Bevier High… and since then its been school and softball.! But I Do have good news! I just saved a load of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico! LoL No, no, I'm afraid that isn't it! I DO have the last two chapters to PART 1 written I just need them typed up, and that is what I plan on doing Saturday morning. Right now I am working on PART 2, but I am afraid I shall not be publishing it online until it is all written…. But hopefully it'll be soon! I'd just like to thank everyone for reading and for the many reviews! But UNFORTUNATELY I can't answer them right now SO………………………………

Please Keep Your Pants On! Lol if you have any questions, please email me at: and I will answer them AWAY form OKAY!

Love always and forever,

Rachie


	11. His Dream

Hiding From Yourself - Part 1

Chapter 10 – The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, and I do not own any song in this fic. But if I did, I would be the happiest girl ever!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness.

That was all that surrounded Richard, and he didn't like it one bit. It wasn't that he was scared of the dark, no, not at all, it was just that this had such an eerie feeling. He tried to yell, but found that his voice had disappeared with any trace of light. It was then when he heard a girl's voice, reign throughout the mysterious area.

"Michael, you can't do this… my heart belongs to-"

_Michael? Whose Michael? And who does this heavenly voices' heart belong to?_ Questions just kept piling into Richard's mind, until another voice echoed through. Only this time, he recognized it.

"Oh no- it's happening. The stones… they have aligned."

Raven. Her voice had feeling, and emotion to it now, it was so heartbreaking. IT was almost like she was watching her best friend be destroyed. 'but that can't be…none of us have anything to do with any "stones"' he thought. It was then he heard a male's voice, he sounded so sad, yet angry.

"RACHEL! You _can't_ leave me again- I STILL LOVE YOU!"

Richard was in full anger mode now, but he didn't know why. Of course, he was frustrated at the fact he couldn't figure our who these people were, or what they were talking about, but this guys voice… he made him want to strangle the guy to death…but why? It felt kind of like- jealousy. Then a light appeared a few feet in front of him. It was… green.

Curiosity overtook him, and before he knew it, Richard found himself in front of the illuminating green orb. It seemed so different, yet strangely familiar. It was then he noticed the object inside-it was a …necklace? This necklace consisted of a diamond shaped locket, but the top could be seen through for it was just like Superman's symbol. Only the difference was instead of an 'S' it was an '8'. This symbol was in diamonds, but the real beauty of it, was what laid beneath the diamond surface. It was a small illuminating green orb.

Richard went to open the locket when a stream of green light struck through the middle of the locket. Then the final voice rang out. It was the first voice he had heard, and all the girl said was"

"…I hide my identity, because I'm scared of my destiny…"

Richard awoke, gasping for air. A mixture of sweat and tears covered his face. He didn't understand, why had that girls voice, do this to him? He felt almost like, like she had broke his heart. He looked at his clock.

**9:00 a.m.**

'_Well I have to meet Vic, and the 'love birds' for lunch at noon. I might as well get up now_.' He thought. He had a big day ahead of him-not only answering his friends' questions about the night before, but asking a few himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there ya have it! If you're confused, it's okay, but here's a look in the future:

"Richard, I hate saying this, but…I can't help you…"

"Please. I wish to become Koriand'r, and leave me life as Rachel…forever."

"Yeah, um…Rae it's me, Gar. I was just calling to well…gosh how do I say this? Um..well yeah Rae….I miss you. Just give me a call back."

"So Cutie, feel like being the hero still? Then, just to let you know, the only crime around here is that you and I haven't gone out on a –"

"Being your apprentice shall be my honor. Bringing down the girl I once loved, shall be my revenge."

OOOOOOOOOOOH! Go Me, It's My Birthday! Uh-uh Get funky! Well there is only one more chapter left of PART 1, and then I'll start PART 2, which consists of how the teens spend their summer. Then PART 3 will be school, and um…stuff…..and I'm leaving it at that. PART 4 will put our TITANS, into becoming TITANS…kind of….. lol IDK yet, but yeah, PLEASE REVIEW!

OH YEAH! And I WOULD answer reviews, but it's dumb that we can't anymore so if you get the email, please sign it because it stinks not being able to answer! BUT I'M GONNA THANK THEM ANYWAYS! He he he!

Thankies for the Reviewies:

Cornflowercutie, Jialiching, locket101,and Steelo

I LOVE YOU GUYS!


	12. Answers?

Hiding From Yourself – Part 1

Chapter 11 – Answers?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, and I do not own any song in this fic. But if I did, I would be the happiest girl ever!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12 o'clock rolled around faster than Richard expected, and before he knew it he was in front of S.G.G., their usual hangout. (A/N: SGG Super Girl Grill from before..) He jumped off his bike, NOT the R-Cycle sadly, and noticed the giant car next to him, Vic's Baby. He entered the doors and a all too familiar voice yelled at him, with certain moans following after it.

"Yo, Rich! Over here, man!"

"Ugh…do you have to yell?" the goth said rubbing her temples. Ah…the dreaded hangover.

"WHAT?" the giant yelled into her face, along with his skinny green friend.

"DUUDE! DO - YOU - MIND?"

"Not really."

"Guys!" Richard said as he slid into the rounded booth. "So… um, hangovers, huh?"

"Yeah, but what happened exactly last night, because tin-man over here won't tell us!" Raven said throwing her thumb towards Victor. (A/N: Not LITERALLY!)

"Well…" Richard started to say, " Let's just say you and B.B. here, were um, a little _closer_ than usual after a few drinks."

Raven's eyes sprouted into saucers after her best friend's little comment, and they a noticed that a glass of Pepsi broke from the table beside them.

"Ugh…sorry." Raven sweatdropped.

After the four teens ordered their lunches :

A giant burger with everything on it, and a Pepsi for Victor,

A chicken Caesar salad and herbal tea for Ms. Raven,

A tofu burger and Pepsi for Gar,

And just a cheeseburger and Pepsi for Richard –they began to discuss their summer plans. Vic stated that he would be leaving in a week or so to visit his Mom's family in Chicago, and wouldn't be back until the week before school. Raven, on the other hand, planned on working at her favorite café just to earn the cash, and was even considering on going to a one-week poetry camp. Gar, as everyone already knew, was going to Camp Veggie's-and-such, like he did every year. Then there was Richard, who along with Raven, planned on staying in Jump for the summer. He was considering a Martial Arts Camp, but he knew he was too experienced for it, and also there was his duty as Robin. It was then he remembered his dream.

"Hey Raven, I was wondering if maybe you could come over sometime today. I have some questions I need answered about this dream I had last night."

"uh, shouldn't you talk to Gar or Vic about those? I'd rather not hear about your wet dreams." Her monotone voice said with tad disgust lining each word.

"Ha, Ha…It's nothing like that." He growled giving his male comrades a death glare. "It was weird, and … scary. I don't know, I just know that you could help me in figuring it out. So…please?" He slightly quivered his lower lip, in an attempt to win her over with "the look".

"Ugh. Put the lip away, because you really suck at "the look" But yes, sure, I'll help. I'll be over around five." And wit that the teens said their good-bye's, and left their homes.

LATER ON THAT NIGHT AT WAYNE MANOR

"…and then just as the little green orb shout out, I heard the first girls voice again." Richard was explaining the Raven. She seemed confused, but she just listened, absorbing the information he was feeding her about his mysterious dream.

"And she said?"

"I hide my identity, because I'm scared of my destiny…"

"Richard, I hate saying this, but… I can't help you. I'll search my books to see if they anything about these "stones", but since I don't know what they look like or what they have to do with. It'll be hard, but I'll try."

"…and the necklace?"

"Yes, the necklace also."

"Thanks, Raven!"

Just as Richard was leading Raven went out to Gar's car, who had dropped her off, and came back to take her home, Gar spoke through his window.

"Hey Rich! Call me at camp on my cell- alright?"

"Alright Man. Have Fun!" and with that said, the car drove off leaving Richard to ponder over his weird dream.

Little did he know the answer to it was leaving the planet that very instance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY! I'M DONE WITH PART 1!

Please, look for PART 2! It should start out in a week or two. I decided that I'm gonna do the same as this by just updating every weekend. So there ya have it! I LOVE YOU GUYS!


End file.
